


Imitation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Our heroes go once more into the fray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #456: Alone.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Imitation

~

Harry gaped. He knew what Polyjuice did, but somehow, seeing someone who looked like Narcissa yet who he knew was Malfoy was doing odd things to his insides.

Malfoy sailed in, even managing to _walk_ like Narcissa. 

“Very authentic, dear.” Narcissa rose, inspecting Malfoy. “Now, try and imitate my voice.” 

“I’m Narcissa Malfoy and I’ve come alone,” Malfoy said, and he _almost_ had it. 

Narcissa nodded. “Cough occasionally and pretend to have a cold, and you’ll do.” 

“What do you think, Potter?” Malfoy smirked. “Be honest.” 

Harry exhaled. “I think we should do this thing before the Polyjuice wears off.” 

~

Harry wore his Invisibility Cloak to Apparate to Knockturn. They had decided it should look like Malfoy was alone when he went to the shop, just in case it was being watched. 

“Ready?” Malfoy whispered, starting up the street. 

Harry squeezed Malfoy’s arm in response. 

Reaching into his purse, Malfoy took a sip of Polyjuice. If asked, he’d say it was a cold remedy, thus was passing off his deeper voice as cold related. 

Knocking on the shop door, Malfoy waited. 

It opened, revealing not the previous shopkeeper, but someone new. “What?” he snapped.

Malfoy smiled. “I have a proposition.” 

~


End file.
